Harry Saved-- THE COMMENTARY
by Echoes In The Darkness
Summary: What happens when you mix a terrible Terrible TrollFic, and a teen girl? A.T.T.I.T.U.D.E. Warning: Reading this may cause you gauge your eyes out from the stupidity of Hataki Manahaki. Rated T for profanity. Original story by Hataki Manahaki. RE-POST! Chapter 3 is UP, it just doesn't say that on the front!
1. Chapter 1

**I deleted this story and re edited it, because my laptop re-formatted it, so here it is… again. I got inspiration for this from Zharza, so thanks! Bold is my writing, un bold is hers. **

**Here is 'The Harry Saved Commentary'**

**The original story is by Hataki Manahaki**

**Harry Saved**

I hop yu lik it becus I lik it!

**Wow! This must be a very active person, hopping and licking...**

She licks her fanfics... o_0

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii

**Prime example of an over inflated ego above this...**

1 day harry was at school. Then his teachier gave him his test back.

**Halla! I feel like doing some fricking happy dance because Harrys name isn't like Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven way, or something like that! *rant over :P* Sounds good enough, apart from the fact Harry doesn't have a capital letter. Maybe harry is a piece of paper or something in this story? I'm not sure... Oooh, maybe the teacher is French! We don't have the word 'teachier' in the English language. Maybe Hataki thinks that its 'cool' to act stupid. It sounds like a French word though. :0 Maybe she's bilingual in the languages of shinglish (Shit English) and Cranch (Crap Fench). Not sure... theres something to ponder over.**

'you got 1000, harry! Good job! " the teacher was prowd.

**Eh, it's not THAT bad apart from the grammar. At least it makes sense fact that having a test with 1000+ questions is unrealistic in school. Oh yeah! I just forgot, his person didn't go to school, so they wouldn't know!**

"Thank u " said Hearry. And he took the test bac and smiled. "yay! His said. "now I will have diner to eat!"

**Hmmmm. I'm confused here... Is he speaking or is the paper speaking? And DAFUQ? He's gonna eat a Diner? Wow, what's it called 'Dudley's Diner to increase Diabetes'? And Harry, I hate to brake it to ya, but I don't think Dudley's gonna let you eat one of his diners... :s**

Then he red his book.

**I can't even say anything about that. I'm just thankful it isn't 'Harry readed hiz bok" or something like that. I wouldn't put it past people like this.**

What did u get, Dudley? Harry asked.

"I got 43. :" sed dudli.

**What's ' :" ' meant to be? Some kind of demented crying face? And 'Dudli'? It makes me think of some in of fat Indian girl... #_#**

" I got 10000 sed hary!" "im beter then u!"

**Oh... i thought it was 1000**...

"shut up," sed dudly

"I wont sht up!" sed harrty. And he punchd dudly in the face.

**Yes of course, why use some kind of hex on someone when you can punch them in the face huh? Is not like the ministry will put you in Azkaban!**

'U meenie," sed dudly. And he startd 2 cry.

When they got home.

**Yes... carry on...**

"Mummy , hary punchd me!" dudly cryed.

"Poor baby, sed petunea. " and she then was angry at hery. "y did u punch my sun? he is soooooooo cut

**Siriously? (Sorry, i had to do that XD) So you are saying ohhhh you are so cute and all that, but yet he's cutting himself... AM I MISSING SOMETHING HERE?**

"he was meen, lik zann steves."

**I'm pretty sure this person means Zane/Zayn Steves, but i will give it the benefit of the doubt...**

'u r MEEEEENNNNN!"

You are men? Care to explain?

And then uncul Vernon cam and sed, "u will be wipped. U r a bad boy."

**What era are we in? The Medieval times..**

"but I got a 1000000000000000000000000000 !"

**And the number is STILL going up..**

"so wat? U r BAD!"

**Ooooooh Burn. Just put it out there...**

And then vernun left the hous and brought a whip from the mall.

**Yes, 'cause everyone just goes out to the shopping center to buy a whip? What happened to belts? Gosh, i think Vernon is a shop-a-holic.**

"your in trouble now, harry.", sed Vernon when he went bac home.

**Naaah, you don't say!**

Then he used the wip! He wipped harry until hary back bleed and he is criyinng.

**He did?! :0 I would never have guessed -_-**

"Stop, " screamed hary! "im sory."

"NO" sed uncl Vernon. "I wont! U r a notty kid.

**Harrys hair was ever THAT bad.. apart from when he just went to kill Voldemort.**

Oh, maybe its like the knots you get in your muscles...

And hary bled and bled abd beld and uncl vweron wipped and wipped and wipped.

I **swear he should be dead by now.. :s**

Then a man came thru the door.

**DUN DUN DUUUN**

'stop! Hammer time" he sd. He was tan and fit and very musly. He was a muscl shirt and tite

pants and sunglasses.

"stop. Hary is my nefew."

**Whats a 'nefew'? A nephew twice removed or something?**

"Wow." Sed hary.

**Yes because everyone just says WOW when their gay uncle comes through the door saying 'stop! Hammertime!' yes, i added the Hammertime bit in :P**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I know u lik it so pls reviw and tel me that u lik it!

**I don't think you would be a very good mind reader, because i DON'T like it. And no, im not gonna lick you fanfic.**

How old m i!

**I'm not sure how old you are..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long :(**

**FantasyWisher: Well, you are right, but this is a troll as has no regard for anything :/**

**Here is Chapter 2... I DO NOT OWN HP**

**Harry Saved**

**If u don't reviw I wont updat! I need 6 reviws!**

Well, you did update...

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

**Harry wok up in a bed. It was soooooo comfortable. He likd it. And his back was bandaeged. **

How the heck do you bandage your BACK?

**It was a good felling, and it felt good. The sheets on the bed wer whit, and Harry was waeirng nic cloths, and he was thirsty. Ther was water, and it was good.**

Right, so everything is good. I'm pretty sure he has a bad life, but whatevs. And secondly... this is like some bloomin Utopia... im pretty sure Harry's life isn't like this... because he has been kidnapped by some 'uncle' that he doesn't have.

**"A m I deraming?" wondered hary.**

To deram: Dictionary definition unavailable

**"no, ur not." Sed the man who had saved him.**

Well this dude knows how to deram...

**"Who r u?" sed hary.**

**"I m loowietomlingsunhot awesome" sed the man. "but u can call me lou. " **

No... NOOOOOOO! She has started with the retarded names :'-( Clearly she doesn't like 1D, cuz she spelt Louis' name wrong... Loowie. Loo+wiener=Loowie?

**"ok, lou," sed hary. "y m I heer?"**

Heer. srsly -_-

**"ur uncl was very meen and he wipped u. so I rescued u."**

**How does this crazy stalker dude even know that? Slightly creeped out..**

**"ok."**

**Just ok?**

**"I wish u wer my sun, hary. I luv u. " sed lou. "do u want 2 meet the rest of my famlee?"**

Lou, i don't think you want him as your sun... you would die.. and so would he. And is it just me or has this dude just met Harry? Oh noes... Lou has been watching Harry whilst he's sleeping and gathering information... :0

**Ok." Sed hary.**

**And then thay wented to the house. It was big and coverd in gold. And marbl. It had big fountins. And very pretty flours.**

**"wow,' sed harry. "its sooo cool. R u rich?"**

No... what on earth would give you that inclination? XD

**"Yes, im rich," sed Lou. "I hav 1000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000gal lerons. "**

1. Shouldn't it be Galleons?

2. That's even more than the debt of the USA... thats more money than all the world...

**"That's a lot." Sed hary. Hary was amased. "Im rich, but I don't have that much. My parets left me money. They wer wizerds. "**

So the money is galleons AND lerons!? Please, someone tell me about this wonderful invention! It will be the epitome of the woorrrldd. And he has more money than the world, but he's not rich... could someone explain this maths to me?

**"You're parents r nic. I mad my money by seling firebolts."**

**"Cool! Dudly hads a firbolt, but I don't. I wish I did."**

But the Dursleys are anit-wizards... ISNT THAT WHY VERNON WAS ABUSING HARRY?!

**"than u can hav one. U can hav the fir bolt 1889898. It's the bwest.**

MMMMMM, I don't think Harry has THAT much money... can't you just buy it for him.. SELFISHHHHHH..

**"ok sed hary.**

**Lou had a wif. His wif was named: laramoonbabalosarosea. Eviryone caleed her lara, so hary did too. Lara was fit and tan, lik her husband, and she had long blu nales and a thong and pretty bras. She had blonde hare and blu eyes and the prettiest faceand nose and 15 eear percnigs. She was 25.**

NOOOOOO! More retarded names :-( Oh god, please tell this story isn't going to be rated M... So she walks around in thongs and bras with young children...

**And they're childs wer 7, 9 , and 4.**

**Lydinsonal was 9. Eviryon called him lyn. So hary called him lyn. Lyn had long blond hare blueys and he wor a hoody and convers and jeens. **

Lydinsonal that sounds like some kind of kids couch medicine...

**Kathyrinia was 7. Eviryon called her Kathy. She was tan and fit and had a pret y prniccess drees. She had goldn hare and blue eyes.**

She had a golden hare... WHO NEEDS A GOLDEN GOOSE WHEN YOU CAN HAVE A GOLDEN HARE!?

**Lachymolo was 4. He was called lachy. He was very cutie lik me! He has tan and fit, and he was waering a hoody and jeens. The had long blond haer and big blu eyes.7**

Lachymolo... no... just no

**Harry liked lous family. It was sooooo coooollll1!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiii**

**I know u lik it, so reviw. I wont update until I get 6 reviws!**

Your mind reading hasn't gotten any better from the last chapter..

If you don't review Harry's crazy stalkerish kind-of-uncle will come and watch you sleep

XD

I hoped you like it! It was a fun chap to write


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, WOOOOOO I updated yesterday as well! Crista's (FantasyWisher) gave me the inspiration to write this chapter so fast! This chapter is pretty short, so i might update again this afternoon :)**

**I know u wil lik this chapirr so u hav 2 giv me 20 reviws be4 I updeat, ok? And all u reviwrs u r soooo meen evin zan stevs isn't sooo meen anymore but hes still meen but allbody els meen 2. Ok?**

Oooh, another appearance of Zan Steeves..

**Stop bein meen.**

**Oh and thak u 2 my cosin who helpd me wri t my sumary, so it s graet! And thak u 2 my brother who dosnt ecsist (gettit?) **

The summary isnt't that great, an no... i don't get it. Can anyone explain that to me?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

**The nexst monring hasry wok up in the clean wit bed agen, and flet good. And then he went down 2 brekfsat, it was ice cre,m and candy a cak. It was good and helthy . eviryon liked it and then they lost sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo many claories b/c it was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo heltyhy.**

The clean wet bed? Icecream and cake... you need to see a nutritionist dude.. That's not healthy -_- And you don't really lose that many calories from eating, and if you do, then you just add them back on.. the only exception that i know of is Celery.. but there may be more..

**Then lou grew sad. "hary, u hav had such a bad childhood, I can fix thet. We can turn a tim turnir 2 get bac and mak ur lif good. "**

I honestly don't see the point in this... it's in the path. Harry is not in mortal danger.. so don't do it

**"wow, I don't know sed hary.**

**Then the pretty wif cam in and had sex w/ lou.**

Nooooo :'-( This is a random sex story too?

**Then lo used "ill get a tim tirner form work and then we can g bac in tim and sav u hary.)**

Yus, cus you can just go and gte a time turner from work..

**"wow i cant wait" sed hary. "I want 2 liv w/ u 4ever and evr!"**

Nooo, don't succumb to his wishes!

**"well see" sed lou. Then he went 2 wurk and hary asnd the kid went 2 school.**

**They had a test in schooool and hery got a 10000 on his.**

**Eviryon know he smart.**

**Then lou cam hom from work and askd how they did and eviryon faled except 4 hary who got a 10000000000000000000 on his. So lo used thet he was the best and he luvd hary the most. And then he sed thet I don't have the time turnr, so who wants 2 play crasy 8s. then hary beat eviryon then they had diner and desert and hary went 2 slep.**

I love how the numbers just keep on changing XD And what is crazy eights? (I genuinely don't know)

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II**

**I know u lik it so lev good reviws and gess how old m i? and I know u will say tenagir b/c my righting is soooooooooo graet! So I want 20 reviws befor I update! And don't flam b/c I didn't read the books or realy watch the moovies .**

Your mind reading STILL hasn't gotten any better. AND i STILL don't know how old you are.. personally i wouldn't guess a teenager... WHY ARE YOU ON THIS FANDOM WITHOUT WATCHING/READING THE MOVIES AND BOOKS!? YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION TO THE HUMAN RACE! Personally, I don't understand how you could have not read the books or watched the movies...

A/N I would really appreciate some reviews guys! I spend time writing this, and it only takes a few moments to just quickly write a review. Thanks guys! That would be really nice of you!


End file.
